gleeforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Glee
Mr Glee is a misanthropic fan of the hit television series, 'Glee.' He joined Gleeforum in May 2010 and posted strongly but sparingly. He was often chastisised for his extreme views such as thinking that 'Kurtofsky' - the 'shipping' of Glee character Kurt Hummel with his abuser, Karofsky was sick. He is currently known as (Silly) Rabbit to the members of The Organisation, 14istheluckynumber, Beekowski, Jesse St. James, Comeonover, and Warbler. Becoming a Buffy Fan In early Summer of 2011, Mr Glee watched the first episode of Buffy and was hooked, he proceded to watch all 7 seasons of Buffy, and all 5 of Angel between late June, and mid-August. He often makes references to Buffy when apt and is pleased that other Organisation Member, Comeonover is a fan of Buffy also. His unusual avatar is a reference to Buffy in itself, as he has claimed Giles is his favourite character. Stances On Shipping Mr Glee has shown an extreme distaste to shipping due to his encounters on the site with various shippers. However, he is an avid supporter of the relationship known as 'Kolliday' (between Holly Holliday and Kurt Hummel) and will always have a place in his heart for them. Absences Something happened which affected Mr Glee's real life around the end of September as his birthday approached that made him realise a few things. Mr Glee consequently decided to take some time off, he returned two weeks later having cleared his mind, accepted his grief and climbed the highest mountain in Northern Ireland the morning before. Character Preferences Mr Glee thought Season Two was very bad in terms of characterisation. Mr Glee's favourite characters include Darren Criss' Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pearce (alhough he feels the play on her surname was weak.) He also loves Sue Sylvester though feels that the writers should stop developing her and negating that development. On the other hand, he dislikes such as Tina and Mike as they got very little screentime and a lot of the dialogue they had was to do with them being Asian. Also that Tina continuously broke down into teas and there was no reasoning/storyline made from this. He dislikes Mercedes because he feels she is unlikeable, too stereotypical and cannot take he seriously. Mr Glee feels Quinn is characterless and the writers just morph her to suit what they wish to write. Thread History Mr Glee likes to create threads which stem interesting discussion from all sides. As he is a very opinionated user, sometimes his vews are not fully understood or appreciated. He has created such threads as 'Is The Idolisation of Barbra Streisand Becoming Tiring? ' or 'Why Do People Expect The Right To Be Represented On Glee? ' he is a strong advocate of allowing everyone to have their say, however he does feel there are limits to this. Romance Mr Glee is a romantic at heart. He had a short lived fling with admin Stephanie , however when she revealed she preferred 'Dark Knight' to 'Batman Begins' a line was crossed. They now remain embittered friends. Mr Glee is currently in pursuit of the love of moderator Jugz . Perhaps he has a thing for power. On the 10th October, 2011, he proposed to moderator 'Jugz da Clown' and she accepted his proposition to become his wife. She then revealed her name to him in an act of acceptance. Mr Glee appreciated but refused by moral, user 14istheluckynumber's offer of prostitutes on the night he was to be wed. Jugz and Mr Glee are currently happy together, having only had one minor spat, quickly resolved. As of late December 2011, Jugz and Mr Glee had split up. Rebranding : Hans Gruber In Winter of 2011, Mr Glee was subject to some joking username changes by Moderator Stephanie - in the end he decided he would use this power to his advantage and rebrand himself as Hans Gruber, intriguing and morally debatable antonist of the first Die Hard film. Category:The Organisation